disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Planes: Fire
Images from Planes: Fire & Rescue. Promotional Images Planes_Fire_&_Rescue_Teaser_Poster_Cine_1.jpg|A leaked poster of the movie. (Notice that the poster resembles its predecessor's teaser poster.) Planes_fire_rescue_poster.jpg|Second poster Planes_fire_and_rescue_ver2_xlg.jpg|UK poster Planes_fire_and_rescue_ver3.jpg|Brazilian poster プレーンズ２：ファイア＆レスキュー.jpg|Japanese Poster - プレーンズ２：ファイア＆レスキュー (絶対に守り抜くー仲間たちを信じて) 飛機總動員2 Planes.jpg|Chinese poster Flyvemaskiner 2.jpg|Danish Poster 125060150.jpg|Polish Poster Planes 2D B.jpg|Russian poster Planes_Fire_&_Rescue_poster.jpg|Vietnamese poster Літачки2014 Planes.jpg|Ukrainian poster Planes-2-Fire-and-Rescue-Vintage-Concept-Art-Augerin-Canyon.jpg Planes-2-Fire-and-Rescue-Vintage-Concept-Art-V6-Valley.jpg Planes-2-Fire-and-Rescue-Vintage-Concept-Art-Moonlight-Tours.jpg Planes-2-Fire-and-Rescue-Vintage-Concept-Art-Piston-Peak-560x842.jpg Planes-2-Fire-and-Rescue-Vintage-Concept-Art-Gasket-Geyser-560x842.jpg Planes-2-Fire-and-Rescue-Vintage-Concept-Art-Whitewater-Falls-680x1024.jpg Planes-2-un-extrait-de-la-Mission-Canadair-.jpg|French poster 1903020_679299298793327_8395655286218683285_n samoloty 2 plik.png planesfireandrescue536147bd6ef8f.jpg|Wallpaper 162873 151 Plik1.jpg planes-2 plakat.jpg 10513525 733198206736769 6973827504383839363 n.jpg 10455191_733008886755701_7075004670756489259_n.jpg 10572009_738168532906403_4479203891658701362_o.jpg pfr_people_003 samoloty 2 plik.png Planes 2 2.jpg Planes 2 5.jpg samoloty-2_2_m Plik1.jpg 10418342_302711106571055_6757716854904668243_n.jpg wc_002 samoloty 2 plik.png wc_001 samoloty 2 plik.png P2_Holiday_Yosemite150_01 samoloty 2 plik.jpg 1377437 701258783264045 5494517920760980856 n.jpg 934759 722250914498165 3563681059714849063 n.jpg Planes_50days_03A samoloty 2 plik.png Planes 2 Dusty Lidka.jpg P2_10Days_01_R3 samoloty 2 plik.png P2_1Week_01_R1 samoloty 2 plik.jpg 10530715 730594466997143 2863948733378150994 n.jpg Planes 2 1.jpg P2_NowPlaying_01_R3 samoloty 2 plik.jpg P2_FireSafety_02_CHECKLIST samoloty 2 plik.jpg il_fullxfull_607193341_prb1 samoloty 2 plakat.jpg P2_AIRMAIL_FINAL samoloty 2 plik.jpg Planes 2 3.jpg P2_HiAltPlanesing_01R1 samoloty 2 plik.jpg P2_Planesing_Dive_FINAL samoloty 2 plik.jpg Planes2ParisPremierePoster.jpg samoloty plik1.jpg ip_helios_samoloty2.png Image_Plik4.png Konkurs_samoloty2(1)_Plik4.jpg Wroclaw_samoloty_mail_Plik4.jpg 10580041_555420161229247_8344727740653500583_n_Plik4.png 10491215_789208491110411_1213041690475193286_n Plik1.jpg croppedimage464270-152952 samoloty 2 plakat.png 10406471_1441018919495456_4980121687257376237_n.jpg 10410365_500534583411727_3697278150823005336_n.jpg Planes IT yt cover samoloty 2 plakat.jpg planesfireheader samoloty 2 plakat.jpg PFR_KIDS_Now_728x90_trailer_v2.jpg 10442996_731573366899253_4536553890198019722_o.jpg 10560448 733137820076141 8462421688806554913 o.jpg 10a92b2b542a80b1638e65af8434fee02bdef83b.jpg D1964b49242d97b73df8f6cb333ac6832f6f68c4.jpg 10524307_735294689860454_1560443551123052493_n.jpg 10513475_733963879993535_2085883611019791487_n.jpg Planes 2 4.jpg 2c1c5ed525e143a4ac4168dec0111625 Samoloty 2 plakat.jpg Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-Maze-of-Courage Samoloty 2 plakat.jpg Free-Disney-Planes-Coloring-Pages-Disney-Planes-Fire-Rescue Samoloty 2 plakat.png Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-Memory-Game samoloty 2 plakat.jpg Planes Fire and Rescue poster (1).jpg C409a3ae830cec67a5da0ff3ccbdbc9a (1).jpg piston_peak_railroad_illustration_posters-r13c2a03089e04ea08bcbda3c37e04dd8_iw5_8byvr_512 (1).jpg 9c5a35a770dbdbec50c9c8116dbc7270.jpg 9e983bf00788a5f323774f450445f7c1.jpg Logos Planes2.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h36m51s228.png|The teaser trailer's representation of the logo Logoplanes2.png Planes-fire-rescue-logo.png|English logo with the "2" Aviões 2.jpg|Portuguese (Brazil) Planes 2.jpg|German Planes 2 (French).jpg|French Aviones 2.jpg|Spanish (Latin America) Aviones .jpg|Spanish (Spain) Ksjoojkdko.jpg|Japanese Msf_pfr_subpage_logo_pl.png|Polish planes 2 it.jpg|Italian Concept Art Planes2concept.jpg Planes Fire and Rescue concept 1.jpg Planes Fire and Rescue concept 2.jpg Planes Fire and Rescue concept 3.jpg Planes Fire and Rescue Colorscript 1.jpg Planes Fire and Rescue Colorscript 2.jpg Planes Fire and Rescue Colorscript 3.jpg Planes Fire and Rescue Colorscript 4.jpg Piston Peak National Park map.jpg Screenshots Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-10.png 1907562_450068738458312_91029130_n.jpg Tumblr ngwbyhpGyj1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg ItsNationalNews.png 10009276 661290767319016 6788357934649441172 n.jpg vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h38m08s245.png Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-50.png 10517213_740613505995239_4382907061831164746_o.jpg Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-51.png Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-52.png Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-53.png|"Who ordered the Spruce Goose?" vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h38m18s85.png|"Pick-up trucks." Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-54.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-20.png|"If you don't, it's all right. Because the answer is yes!" Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-21.png|"Yes?" Chugfire&rescue.png|"What?" leadskip.png|"Twice!" - Leadbottom fire&rescue10.png|"Good luck, Dusty!" - Mayday vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m41s233.png maydaysparky.png Sparky stopping the hose leaks.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-34.png|"Mr. Mayday!" - Ryker Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-33.png|"I-Is... Is that guy writing down everything I say?" - Mayday Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-35.png|"Oh, Chevy." - Mayday Dottie sparky EXTEND.jpg fire&rescue2.png Tumblr nhosisB0tZ1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg PistonPeakWelcomeSign.png GreatFuselLodgepic.png Дуд.jpg vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h36m53s15.png Planes-Fire-and Rescue-1.png|Dusty arrives at Piston Peaks Air Attack Planes-Fire-and Rescue-2.png|Windlifter weight lifting Planes-Fire-and Rescue-3.png|Dipper sun tanning Planes-Fire-and Rescue-4.png|Cabbie listening to the radio 10525610_599889143459179_3718617081697177089_n.jpg Planesfireandrescue53725a61b8338.jpg Smokejumpers-1.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m16s233.png|"Copy that, hippie!" - Blackout Smokejumpers-3.png 13-0_390-00_dt3_v002_le-0254.jpg|Dusty meets Dipper Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-12.png|"You're smaller than I thought. But that's OK!" Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-13.png|"Umm... Thanks." fire&rescue4.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h36m58s62.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m01s81.png|"Stop scaring our guest! I didn't hear any drums!" - Lil' Dipper Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-4.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m07s152.png|"Come on, boys! Let's load up!" - Maru 1072347_789341914432949_1852708891059502117_o.jpg|"Patch, drop the needle." - Maru vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m12s188.png Dynamite getting ready.png Lil' Dipper.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-5.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-6.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-7.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-8.png dipperpispeapark.png 10477923_790033057697168_8080293315906185374_n.jpg|"I gotta see this." Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-9.png|"There she burns, fellas!" - Lil' Dipper Planes-Fire-and Rescue-5.png 14-0_080-00_dt3_v001_le-0016.jpg fire&rescue12.png Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-7.png 10458893_709656375757619_7790442057348238527_n.jpg Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-24.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-32.png 1781902_449776678487518_1295668568_n.jpg Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-8.png fire&rescue13.png Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-9.png|"I will never understand why you gravel crunchers wanna jump out of a perfectly good airplane!" Pinecone about to jump.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-25.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m53s99.png|"We're not! We're jumping out of you!" Smokejumpers-8.png fire&rescue3.png Newscreen2.jpg Newscreen3.jpg 1782013_451156421682877_1183049335_n.jpg planesfireandrescue536147baa169f.jpg planesfireandrescue53725a64d5bd0.jpg 10433207 1437863139811034 2018340098054929836 n.jpg Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-26.png Wetretardantdusty.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-17.png|"Uh-oh!" Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-11.png|"He's the trainee." Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-12.png Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-13.png Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-14.png|"The world wasn't on fire though. was it?" Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-15.png|"Was the whole world on fire? Ah...no?" Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-29.png|"Rip off his landing gear." Newscreen4.jpg Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-41.png|Fitting Dusty with pontoons Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-42.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-30.png|"Give 'em a go!" - Maru Dusty with pontoons.jpg dustywithfloats.png|Dusty with pontoons 1604778 655788667869226 4698338211197147763 n.jpg Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-44.png|Piston Peak's Air Attack memorial wall Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-45.png|"Crash." Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-46.png Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-47.png Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-48.png Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-49.png|"Risking their lives for people they don't even know." fire&rescue5.png Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-16.png Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-17.png Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-18.png pistonpeakwaterfall.png pistonpeakwaters.png Newscreen5.jpg 10446185_788264717874002_2580703302611902626_o.jpg 10368373_788264707874003_8536356606526077698_o.jpg fire&rescue11.png 1005540_450648975066955_440339963_n.jpg|"Honk, honk! Beep, beep!" Screen-Shot-2014-02-05-at-2 28-banner.jpg|"Crophopper!" - Cad Spinner Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-19.png|"Big party at my lodge makes for happy campers! You understand?" - Cad Spinner fire&rescue6.png dustyahh!.png|Dusty surprised Dust-and-Dipper.png Tumblr_nhyaej4wTg1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg|Howard the Truck Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-36.png Blade Plik5.png Гррррр....JPG x240-fEq Plik3.jpg Newscreen6.jpg Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-37.png 10460850_789326554434485_3603487917592098737_o.jpg|"It's a mysterious mystery." Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-1.png dustyryter.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-16.png|"This ain't no campfire." - Blade Ranger 1796442_447093375422515_543340804_n.jpg|"We need every plane we've got." - Windlifter 1920303_450664961732023_6706893_n.jpg DipperFirefighting.png Planesfireandrescue53725a6514327.jpg vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h38m21s123.png Planesfireandrescue53725a63282b7.jpg Planesfireandrescue53725a647da3b.jpg Blade ranger.jpeg|"You broke formation in a crowded airspace. Could've been you spread all over the woods instead of retardant." Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-38.png|Dipper's eye twitches partyatmylodge.png 10355476 792220924145048 617711331114455768 o.jpg|"Classy." - Maru Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-39.png Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-40.png|Windlifter wearing sunglasses 10305594 532642940200891 6852499871419807993 n.jpg Caddicar.jpg Newscreen7.jpg Newscreen8.jpg 1011029_448098408655345_308913367_n.jpg fire&rescue7.png|"You gotta be kidding me." Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-37.png 10440644 795480777151548 6611213208089216129 n.png 10537176_531692270295958_2136469737765669352_n.jpg Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-55.png Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-56.png Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-59.png|"I didn't want too...push my engine." Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-60.png|"This is not about you, this is about life and death!" Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-61.png Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-62.png|Dusty decides to quit Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-63.png Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-64.png|"My gearbox is busted!" Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-65.png|Silent understanding Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-66.png|"Life doesn't always go the way you expect it." Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-67.png Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-19.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-14.png Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-20.png|Emerging from the mine Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-21.png Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-22.png|Blade's burnt body Patch Planes Fire and Rescue.png 10537419_532462336885618_3899567429423505002_n.jpg 64838f65523510eaa4ec7910f1fb87fdb34c1162.jpg Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-38.png|"Brace yourself!" - Windlifter 39-0_090-00_dt3_v001_le-0014.jpg Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-2.png Planes-fire-and-rescue.jpg Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-36.png Newscreen9.jpg fire&rescue1.png I-like-watching-you-sleep.png|"I like watching you sleep." Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-23.png Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-24.png Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-25.png|"But your gearbox..." Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-26.png|"I know. Thanks for trying, Maru." Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-27.png|Maru tells Dusty he is completely fixed with a custom made gearbox Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-28.png|"A new gearbox!?" Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-29.png|"No. It's better than new." Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-30.png Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-31.png Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-32.png|"It takes a special kind of plane." Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-33.png Newscreen10.jpg Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-34.png Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-35.png Tumblr_notmjl6ydd1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Character Images Dusty Crophopper - Planes Fire and Rescue.jpg Lil_Dipper_-_Planes_Fire_and_Rescue.jpg 1966229_667634506626473_1298191481_o.jpg Cabbie_Planes_Fire_and_Rescue.jpg Blade_Ranger_-_Planes_Fire_and_Rescue.jpg Nick_Loop'N_Lopez_-_Planes_Fire_and_Rescue.jpg Winnie_and_Harvey_-_Planes_Fire_and_Rescue.jpg 1899762_667635006626423_667605705_o.jpg 10012134_667635819959675_2048544208_o.jpg Maydayprofile.jpg CadSpinnerProfile.jpg Planes-fire-and-rescue-RGB-maru.jpg Planes-fire-and-rescue-RGB-ol-jammer.jpg Planes-fire-and-rescue-RGB-pulaski.jpg Planes-fire-and-rescue-RGB-ryker.jpg Merchandise Blade Ranger toys 1.jpg Cabbie and Smokejumpers 1.jpg Cabbie toys 1.jpg Cabbie toys 2.jpg Cabbie toys 3.jpg Lil' Dipper toys 1.jpg Smokejumpers toys 1.jpg Smokejumpers toys 2.jpg Smokejumpers toys 3.jpg Smokejumpers toys 4.jpg Smokejumpers toys 5.jpg Smokejumpers toys 7.jpg Planes Fire & Rescue Sticker Book.jpg Category:Movie galleries Category:Planes galleries